Mrs Dr Possible's Secret
by The Heartless Tin Man
Summary: Kim finds out that her mother has been keeping a secret for many years. What can this secret be, and can Kim deal with what her mothers secret is.


'Mrs. Dr. Possible's Secret'

By: The Heartless Tin Man

A.K.A. Killer Bebe

Kim entered her home, walked in through the garage door. She saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table and pouring herself a cup of coffee. From the amount of dark liquid that Kim saw was left in the pot, she new her mother was at least on her ninth cup.

Kim walked over to the kitchen table, and saw the familiar smile that grew on her mothers face when she saw her daughter came near. Mrs. Possible scooted oven a tad, patting the space on the cushioned bench that she had just relinquish. This told Kim her mother wanted her to take a seat and have a little girl talk. Mrs. Possible looked up at her daughter and said that they didn't talk as much as they used too.

She taken her mother up on the offer, slid in next her. Kim placed the manila folder she was carrying down on the table. Her mother could not help but to take notice of, and that of the look upon her daughter's face. Mrs. Possible asked if there was something bothering her, if it was about a case she was working on, the letter she received from Josh or her relationship with Ron.

Kim said no to all these, that it was about one of the scholarships she was getting. Telling her mom that it was about the big one, the one that would pay for eighty percent of her education. that the scholarship board has kicked it back for further review, due to some irregularities.

"Irregularities," her mothers attention now piqued, "what irregularities?" She would ask Kim.

"That's what's so strange... it's about you." Kim said.

A shocked look came across the face of the elder Possible as she cocked her head slightly. Speaking with intense curiosity, and with a touch of bemusement in her voice, "me?"

"Yes, you" replied Kim.

Kim explained to her mother about how the Scholarship board did a customary background check on both you and Dad. They said that they can find no records of a (1) Miss Anna Credible before the age of thirteen, when you were enrolled into Tottenville high school on Staten Island.

"They're asking for additional information from you, and a copy of your birth certificate." she told her mother.

Kim noticed what could be called a shadow crossing her mothers face as she thought about what was just told to her. Turning her head towards Kim, but without looking her daughter directly in the eye, she tried to give the appearance of, but failed, to nonchalantly ask her daughter, "Can't your friend err... the computer kid clear this up for you? It should be an easy fix, no more than a few keystrokes for him from what you've said about his um... "mad skills" is what I believed you've called them, and it would be less of an inconvenience to us. . . to me."

She could not believe what she just heard her mother ask for her to do, to ask for Wade to hack in and change the records. Kim knew that this would be easy for him to do, and that he'd most likely do it for her and not even ask for an explanation. She couldn't just ask him to break the law for this, when it wasn't something needed to save the world, from a super villain or a serious threat.

The look on her mothers face told Kim that something was wrong, she asked if there was a problem with her birth certificate. Her mother dropped her head slightly, letting out a heavy sigh, then looked up into the eyes of her daughter, as she said,

"No Kim, there is nothing wrong with my birth certificate, except that it does not have the name Anna Credible on it."

Kim stared, taking in what her mother just said to her, then said,

"what do you mean mom, Credible is your maiden name I saw it on your marriage license, I made the copy of it myself."

Mrs. Possible said to her daughter, "my real name is not the same as the name that you knew, and called your grand parents by."

She went silent again for the passing of several moment, then spoke again, "It seem that my past has caught up with me again, and will soon taint you too Kim. This is what I never wanted to happen, I thought it was over, but it never is... is it."

"So where to start?" She said aloud to Kim, then she answered her own question, "At the beginning I would guess."

"Kim, Credible is not my true maiden name. Nor is the family name of (2) Beaufort, that a kindly nun who knew of my families history gave me while I was in her charge at the Kigo Orphanage in Belfast. She saw the torment that I was being put through by the other children, because of my family name and took pity upon me. She befriended me, even arranged for me to be sent to an American orphanage named Mount Loretto. It was located in New York City." The Sister, through people she knew, set me up for an adoption to a America family. They wanted a girl not quite into her teens to call daughter, and that is when I became Miss Credible.

She grew quiet, then continued. "They were a loving family, they knew little to nothing of my families past, except that my giving name was Anna. They knew that my parents were killed in Ireland, because of the problems between Northen and Southern Ireland." She went on to say, "Na Trioblóidí", which was Gaelic for The Troubles. It was a language Kim hardly ever heard her mother speak, except for when she was cross. Mrs. Possible continued and told Kim, "We lived in a small village named Derry that was West of Belfast, and one day violence came and I lost everything I ever loved."

She had stopped talking, Kim could here the grief in her mothers voice, and see it in her eyes. Kim was about to say something when her mother began to speak again.

"I worked hard to hide my family name from everyone. It was nearly forgotten by time, to be thought of as no more than a story, that is till now, that my secret is nearly exposed."

Her mother looked at her in earnest now, reaching out a hand and resting it gently on Kim's right hand.

"I want you know that I was intent to let the name and the obsession that infects our families blood, body and soul to die with me. I planed on not having children, so as not to let it be past on, but that all changed. While I was attending collage I was friendly with a man named (3) Andrew, who seemed to be as driven as I was. Through him I met your father... and my life changed. For the first time I felt free of it all, to be happy, and began to date, I fell in love."

Mother smiled faintly when she spoke those last words, then took her warm hand off of mine, and I felt a chill now where it had rested. She then continued,

"Kim, I never wanted you, nor my dear James to have to live with the stain that follows me, for you to become a social piranha because of me. If it were to become known, my career in medicine would be over, I'd be fired never to be hired by a reputable hospital again. I must add that it is funny that I would become a neurosurgeon, cause try as I might, I never wanted to become a doctor. I was drawn to it like a moth to flame, after all it is in my blood," she said this last bit with a slight giggle that filled Kim with dread.

Kim watched her mother raise her hand, Bringing the rim of the coffee cup to her lips. Then tilting it up and her throwing her head back till the bottom of the cup faced the ceiling, she then gave it a wiggle to get the last drop from it. Mrs. Dr. Possible then put down the cup, that was now as empty as the coffee pot that once held enough for twelve cups. She stood up, Kim slid out of the breakfast nook, letting her mother pass. Anna began to walk toward the livingroom, stopped, and silently beckoned her daughter to follow.

Going to her mothers side, she stood by her till she started walking, Kim began to follow her as she walked. Kim at first thought they were going take a seat, along with (4) Tara and the tweebs, who were on the couch watching television. Kim for a moment smiled to herself as she noticed that Tara was the one watching TV, while the tweebs were watching Tara watching "Agony County," but mom walked past them. We went down the hall, then stopped at the door to her private office.

She watched as her mother was fishing for something in the pocket of her lab coat, finally seeing her pull out a small ring with a set of keys. Kim thinks back to the one rule that was strictly enforced in the Possible home, and it was one rule that even the tweebs would never dare to break, and that was to never enter this room. Whenever we were not feeling well, or sick with some bug or another, we were treated in the kitchen or living room, but never in mom's den.

With keys now in hand, Kim watched in what almost appeared to her as slow motion. She saw the key enter the cylinder, and swore she could hear each cut of the key moving against each tumbler pin, till it made a loud click. She then turned the key, unlocking it, and pushed open the door. Kim half expected to hear a loud creaking noise come from the hinges, but the door swung open effortlessly.

Her mother entered, but Kim stayed put at the threshold to the room, she was remembering all the warnings about this room. Told that inside, it contained instruments, chemicals and medicines that are dangerous. She was still standing there, unable to cross the invisible line that separated the room from the hallway, but relented and went in, only after her mother waved for her to enter. Looking around the room that she never saw, Kim took notice of the many books that filled the shelves. There were display cases that held antique medical instruments that looked to be a hundred, if not two hundred years old. In one case, she saw there were many jars, filled with different colored fluid that held bits and pieces of organs and flesh.

She took the room all in at once, until her eyes were drawn to the oak desk, that had (5) a human skull on a wooden plate, underneath a glass dome. Ann saw the look upon her daughters face, she gave a kindly smile and patted the glass dome that held the skull and would say,

"I see you've noticed (6) Fritz here. I spent many a-night with him... studying him when I was a student, as with most of the other things you see here."

She then wave a hand toward the Chippendale sofa, motioning for Kim to sit as she took a seat in the matching executive chair behind the desk. They both stared at each other in silence, it looked to Kim as if her mother was looking for the right word to start things with. Kim was about to speak, when her mother finally said,

"I was born in Ireland, as were my parents, and theirs before them, but we were not always Irish. You must understand that our family was unwanted, despised, even hounded, merely by the sin of our very blood. Our family moved from country to country, till we found a land that never heard of us, but I want to let you know this, that our roots by birth are Genevese. What you may ask we did to be treaded like this, what sin was committed? I will tell you that this obscenity has followed our line for seven generation, and now with you... eight."

"Obsession!" Said mother to me. "Obsession to know, obsession to learn secrets. Secrets that were better kept in the dark recesses of the soul, where maggots feed, than shown the light of day. We all suffer from this, our fever of the blood to some degree, look at the twins, I cringe at what I see, I try to keep them under control." Then she stopped talking and looked at me for what seemed like forever. I was about to say something to her when she said, "you, dear daughter, you of all should understand this, just look at your own obsessions."

"My obsessions?" I would repeat these words to mother. She answered me by saying, "throughout your whole life Kim, just look back over it and you'll see. The whole cheerleader by day, crime fighter by night, always pushing yourself in all your endeavors, captain of the cheer squad, on the swim team, mastering sixteen styles of Kung Fu, organizing the clean up of Middleton park, Chair of the planning committee for the Mad Dog ball. All your extracurricular activities, swim, tennis, volleyball, soccer... remember when you took over the team for your dad. Don't make me remind you about that obscene contest, the one that you and Joss had on your uncles farm, about who could (7) castrate the most sheep while you worked there for the summer."

On this last point Kim protested by saying,

"Mom, we did nothing wrong. The sheep had to be castrated, and it wasn't like we did anything wrong by putting a small friendly wager on the outcome, besides, it was a way to make the time pass faster while doing a dirty job."

Mother would brush my explanation to the side and then muse, "if you say so dear, but according to Ron's mother, he still occasionally wakes up screaming in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and urine. She's told me he's ruined more beds than she cares to mention."

Mom then changed the subject, which personally I was glad for by asking, "Do you ever wonder why you chose to attend the (8) University of Ingolstadt? I can tell you why," and then she said after a slight pause, "that's the school my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather attended, the one whose obsession took him over the edge."

Mother said, "our families story would have ended there, when he traveled north into the farthest reaches of Russia, but for the chance encounter with a one (9) Captain Walton. Who upon his return home, paid a visited his sister (10) Mrs. Saville and where her accursed scullery maid, named (11) Mary, who then stole his journal of their conversation. Then after that... the civilized world knew of our crime."

With that said mother stopped talking, then looked at the portraits that hung on the wall. She rested her hand on the glass dome that covering the skull and tapped a finger upon it. She began to (12) hum a lullaby she used to sing me to sleep as a child. I had to stop her and ask,

"What was it, what was the crime he committed?"

Mom stopped her song, and the tapping of her finger. She then lifted herself from out of the chair, walked over to a (13) painting that hung on the wall. It was of a beautiful young woman dressed in rustic clothing, she had pale cheeks and was kneeling by a coffin in mourning. Placing a hand on the right side of the frame of the painting, mom then pulled on it. It swung open revealing a wall safe hidden behind it, she then quickly dialed out the combination, unlocking it, then gently retrieved something from within.

Cradling it in her arms against her chest, mother walked back over to me, then held it out for me to take. I reached up for it, hesitated for a heartbeat, then took from her. It was a book. no a journal to be more correct, wrapped in a well worn leather binding, that was kept closed by a buckle and strap. I looked from it to mothers eyes. I saw no glimmer of emotion when she told me,

"It was his journal. A record of his work. Passed down through the generations, till now it goes to you, my daughter."

Kim undid the buckle, opened the book, immediately a puzzled look crossed her face, for what she saw written there made no sense to her at all. Ann, who till then was standing there, watching her daughter intently, leaned back slightly, and sat on the edge of the oak desk, and said,

"You to understand that not only is it written in the multiple languages of our ancestral homeland, that some of the words are also a hodgepodge of those languages. On top of it all that, to aid in keeping out the prying eye, it is in code too. I broke that code Kim. I know and understand all that lies within. I too became capable of succeeding, as he did all those years ago. Only I worked to a smaller degree, never daring to go further than experimenting with just vermicelli - but I could have gone so much further."

Kim, after listening to what her mother having just said, return her attention back with curiosity anew to the book in her hands. She began to once again flip through the pages, stopping every now and then to look at a detailed drawing similar to those that she's seen before, in one of mother's books on anatomy. To her, these drawings seemed to go further than that of mere diagrams. These were for instructional use as to where to place instruments.

She found that there were some personal letters folded and placed between the pages. One was written in Italian and from what she could read within, the writer was inquiring to his friends health, and it was signed, (14) Henry. The next two letters were in French, one was inquiring as to his studies, and if they were what was keeping him from corresponding with her. The second was a letter written in the same feminine hand as the other. and it was proclaiming her love for him, and wished to know if he too returned said love, these were signed by a woman named (15) Elizabeth.

Still filled with puzzlement, Kim placed these letters back between the pages of the journal and looked to her mother and would ask of her,

"But I still don't understand what all this has to do with your birth certificate and our families past?"

Gripping the edge of the table she sat upon with both hands, so much so that her knuckles went white, Kim's mother only told her,

"Go to the last entry of the Journal, all will be revealed to you."

Kim, being the ever dutiful daughter did as her mother asked, turning to the last page, Kim froze. Their it was for her to see, for her to read, the secret that mother has kept hidden and was now to be her secret too. Kim could now understand her mothers fears, for there written not in any code, but in Latin, a language that she understood, were these last words,

"Is est spirtus. Is Est spirtus. . . IS EST SPIRTUS! In nomen DEUS! Lam EGO teneo quis is seentio ut exsisto DEUS!"

Kim couldn't help herself, the words overwhelmed, she felt them coursing hot through her veins, her so much so that she had to say them aloud in English. . .

"It's alive. It's Alive. . .IT"S ALIVE! In the name of GOD, now I know what it feels like to be GOD!

Then below that, she saw that it was just simply signed,

**Victor Frankenstein**

FIN

(01) Anna Credible: Miss Credible is the maiden name most giving to her by the fandom

(02) Caroline Beaufort: The maiden name and mother of Victor Frankenstein

(03) Andrew: Drew for short, better known by his mother as Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, A.K.A. Dr. Drakken by us.

(04) Tara: A running storyline in which Tara has stayed with the Possible's since after the Lorwardian invasion.

(05) A shout out to Redquill about something I saw at his home.

(06) Fritz: the name of the assistant in the 1931 Frankenstein movie

(07) A very in-joke about something Kim says to Ron about her castrating sheep on uncle Slim's ranch

(08) University of Ingolstadt: A real school in Bavaria closed in May of 1800. (I wonder why)

(09) Captain Robert Walton, master of the ship trapped in the ice near the North Pole

(10) Mrs. Margaret Saville, sister to Captain Walton to whom he kept a correspondence with of his encounter with Victor Frankenstein and the Monster.

(11) Mrs. Mary Shelley, author of the novel Frankenstein

(12) The lullaby: watch?v=v7KAK4VpVJI

(13) The portrait of Victors mother grieving at the coffin of her father

(14) Henry Clerval, friend of Victor and killed in Ireland by the Monster.

(15) Miss Elizabeth Lavenza, wife of Victor, killed on her wedding night by the Monster


End file.
